Love Someone Else
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Two arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tone chest. Sasuke's breath brushed against my ear sending shivers down my spine.  "Trust me this is more important," he whispered, "I broke up with Sakura."


Day after day I sit here and watch the boy, or really man, that I fell in love with love someone else. The raven haired boy came back only six months, twelve days, six hours, three minutes, and fifty-five seconds ago.

Yes, I know I should get a life if I can tell you the seconds from the time he came back. I guess it's from not being able to hold him myself that I have become this way.

Me and him have always just friends, but as time went on I started to feel different. It wasn't until he left the village that I noticed that I truly loved him, but it was too late and even if I said anything before he would have just thought I was just another fan girl of his even though I couldn't stand them.

Those two and a half were painful to bear, but I didn't let that stop me. No; after Sasuke Uchiha left the village I quit acting like the shy weakling that I was when he was around. Instead I showed my clan's strength and soon became an ANBU Black Ops and the official heir to my clan.

Each day as I put on my mask I would ask myself, 'I wonder how he's doing now?' but never knowing the answer. But when I got the assignment to bring him back I found out firsthand how well he was doing, how much power he had gained, and how cold hearted he had became. I can remember clearly that day, what happened when we met that day, after so long.

~memory~

'_My mission; to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, whom is known to have killed both S rank criminals Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru_,' I reminded me as I swiftly moved from tree branch to tree branch.

It was faint, but it felt like him. I ran towards the familiar feeling until I ran into a clearing. There was a familiar, but yet unfamiliar, figure with raven hair. My heart stopped for a second, I couldn't breathe.

He only stood there, like he was waiting for something. It almost seemed like he didn't know I was there, but I knew better. Ever since I met him he was able to sense me no matter what. I approached with caution knowing that others could be hiding close by.

"What are you doing here, Tsurasa?" he questioned as I was only a matter of feet from him, his back still faced me.

Hearing is voice again made my heart to pound and by breathe to catch it was so hard to speak, but I managed to stumble out a reply.

"I-I came to take you back to the village," I stammered out.

He chuckled and turned a little to look over his shoulder at me, "you think you can do that. You're just a weak, shy girl that had no friends but me."

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm now an ANBU Black Ops captain. It wasn't long after you left that I gained this status. I never showed you the power of my clan, nor anyone for that matter. I wanted people to think I was weak to protect those close to me, but you; the only one I ever cared about left me. I learned then that to protect those close to me I'd have to brace the destiny I was given from my clan and show what my true strength was," my words held sorrow, hatred, venom towards this very man.

"Nice speech, but that won't help you. You're still weak compared to me, do you really think you're powerful enough to take me on?" he smirked that annoying smirk of his.

"Want to test it?" I asked grabbing a kunai from my pouch.

"Let's," he said running at me.

I dodged several of his attacks and placed some of my own, in a matter of seconds I had him thrown into a tree and pinned there with shrunken and kunai. I was in front of him in a instant. My hand clenched his neck forcing him to look me dead in the eyes. He still wore that bloody smirk. I glared darkly at him; if it wasn't against my mission and my heart I would have killed him right then and there.

"You might be strong, but can you take on two of us?" asked a voice from behind me.

In a second I had to dodge an attack from a sword I knew quite well. Zabuza's sword, but the one holding that sword, his name escaped me all the time. While I was trying to remember the pale man's name Sasuke launched an attack on me, I only dodged at the last second.

"You shouldn't space out like that; it could end up killing you," he stated arrogantly with that stupid smirk.

"Not form your slow attacks," venom dripped from my words.

I saw anger flash in his eyes, but hell he deserved something for making me suffer the way I have for the past two and a half years.

Before long our fight progressed into a raging battle with justus flying and mental strength that would make you survive. I had to analyze what they were doing if I had any hopes of defeating them. I quickly noticed that the pale one with white hair threw the sword around wildly without any control at all; I could tell that he never was trained to use that sword but was rather going off instinct. I chuckled to myself; I was trained at a young age to handle many kinds of weaponry and sword so happened to be my favorite. It would be easy to disarm him of that giant thing.

As I was contemplating this, Sasuke was performing hand signs I knew well. He lunged at me, but since he's so slow I disarmed his comrade and put the pale one in front of the blow. The white haired one groaned from the injury in his chest as Sasuke's Chodoir went through.

I smirked at Sasuke. "Did you really think that would work on me?"

My smirk fell as the man before me turned to water. He then reformed himself right next to Sasuke.

'Damn it, that the hell is he?' I stressed in my mind.

I continued to dodge attacks wondering how they could still have chakra to continue rapidly producing justus. I was getting fed up with this; I wasn't going to play it nice anymore. I closed my eyes for two seconds longer than I would normally. My eyes became black with blue swirls randomly about that swirled in different circles.

"Sasuke," the pale male asked, "what the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered.

"This is the Keiki Genkai of the Shonin Clan. Shouldn't you know that Sasuke, since we were friends for so long?" venom dripped from my words, "I am the clan's prodigy, you of all people should know that."

I was tired of playing a child's game with theses two; I was getting serious, which rarely happens in a fight, might I add. The pair of them were pushing me past what most have ever been able to. I had to make a turning point; I wasn't going to allow the chain of events to continue this way. It would have ended up terminating my mission with my own death instead of his.

"So we're finally going to get serious," he said as he activated his Sharingon again.

I smirked. "That's useless against my eye. My eye disables your ability to copy, or predict, my moves, also is enables your ability to use your hypnotic eyes, therefore there is no use in activating your eyes. There is no way you'll be able to dodge my attacks now no matter how strong you are Sasuke Uchiha, you can never beat me," I explained as the pale male ran at me swinging his sword.

I purposely allowed the sword cur into me just to stop the bloody thing from moving, soon the earth started to swirl around him burying him deep down where he would die in a matter of seconds.

I turned to Sasuke, Zabuza's sword in hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, I have been ordered to bring you back to the village. It's your choice weather you come back in one piece, or I drag you back in a near death state."

Sasuke glared at me, I could see his frustration from his eyes not work. I nearly face palmed at that, did he really forget everything I told him about my clan.

"Sasuke, let me explain, seeing as you seem to have forgotten so much. My Keiki Genkai is the reason the Uchiha clan respected the Shonin clan so much, our eye is the only thing that will cancel out yours," I stated as I slowly advanced towards him.

"Stay away from me," he panicked and tried to shy away, but soon found his feet were trapped by the ground.

"When will you ever learn, Sasuke? I can control even the ground we stand on with my mind. It wants to keep you in one place, so shut and listen to me for once." My irritation was starting to show through my words.

He was shocked at my words; I was too if I wanted to be honest.

"The fifth Hokage has given you pardon for becoming a rouge since you have killed two powerful, rouge enemies because of this she will allow you to come back and be a leaf shinobi again. If you refuse this offer, Sasuke, I will be bringing just your head back with me, got it." I glared at him as I explained the situation.

Sasuke glared at me, "you would kill your childhood best friend?"

"As a shinobi of the hidden leaf village I will carry out my mission no matter whom it is towards," I replied.

"Even I wouldn't hurt a childhood best friend," he mumbled.

"Well, baka, you've already done the village." I glared at him again.

"Like I care," he huffed.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now." I was starting to get pissed with him and his new attitude.

He smirked. "You can't because I agree to the Fifth's offer, you don't want to go against orders now do you?"

"Damn you!"

~End Flashback~

Yeah, so that's how I'm sitting up in this tree watching Sasuke and his idiotic display of affection to the pink haired kunoichi wannabe. Oh how I hated her, she acted like she was all that when she was just a pathetic, cry baby, weakling that just needed to go die in a whole somewhere far, far away. She made me sick with that pink hair and her fake kindness. I really wouldn't mind ripping off her head and shaving it from the offal color it was.

I would never understand what Sasuke saw in her, but he was in love with her and he seems to be happy. If he was happy than I could be happy, who was I trying to kid.

I finally jumped down from my spot figuring that I had enough of the depressing scene before me. I didn't get far down the dirt path before Sakura pushed past me with tears in her eyes. I was confused by this, but didn't let it bother me.

"Tsurasa, wait up!" I heard that familiar deep voice call from behind.

I didn't turn around to face him.

"Leave me alone, I have more important things to do than listen to you," I stated as I continued on my way.

Two arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tone chest. Sasuke's breath brushed against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Trust me this is more important," he whispered, "I broke up with Sakura."

"And?" I knew there was something else, but I couldn't help but feel happy that he did.

"I told her who I really like." his breath against my ear was driving my heart wild.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"You," he whispered.

His hand turned my chin to the side and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt like I was in a dream and I wanted this dream to never stop.


End file.
